


Asphyxiation (Удушье)

by glupikroliczek



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Drama, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Psychology, Routine, UST, Unrequited Love, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glupikroliczek/pseuds/glupikroliczek
Summary: Hanahaki byou - вымышленная редкая болезнь, при которой человек откашливает лепестки цветов из-за неразделенной любви. Полное выздоровление возможно только при взаимной влюблённости, либо если больного полюбит кто-то другой, в противном случае пациент умирает от нехватки кислорода.





	Asphyxiation (Удушье)

**Author's Note:**

> Hanakotoba - японский язык цветов. Все цветы, которые встречаются в работе, выбраны не случайно. Посмотреть их значения можно здесь: http://hananokotoba.com/the-language-of-flowers/ (Meanings of flovers)  
> Публикация и перевод разрешены с указанием авторства  
> 

                                                         

 

Донхэ впервые видит Хекдже, когда тот заходит к ним в салон, чтобы оформить букет. Букет для своей свадьбы.   
  
\- М-да, свадьба через несколько дней, а подходящего букета для невесты нет до сих пор, я, наверное, полгорода объездил, - вздыхает парень, примерно его лет. - Кстати, Ли Хекдже, - он протягивает руку.  
\- Ли Донхэ, - жмет руку флорист. - Очень приятно, попробую вам помочь.  
  
Донхэ всю жизнь работал флористом, потому что знал и любил цветы. Он читал "Hanakotoba" и учебник по ботанике перед сном, вместо библии. Последнее - немного преувеличенно, но не далеко от правды. Он мог составить букет с закрытыми глазами.  
  
\- Расскажите мне о вашей девушке, - Донхэ наклонился через стойку ближе к своему клиенту. - Какая она?  
\- Хм…она прекрасная, - мечтательно ответил Хекдже.  
\- Это здорово, наверно, - помедлив, произнес парень, - но мне это не поможет.  
\- Уж извините, - Ли неловко, но широко улыбнулся. - У нас прекрасный сад, она очень любит цветы.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбнулся в ответ Донхэ.  
\- Хотите покажу её фото? - спросил посетитель.  
\- Давайте, - согласился тот. И, посмотрев фото, сказал: - Она действительно красивая, поздравляю вас.  
\- Спасибо, - Ли просиял.  
\- Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, - Донхэ слегка улыбнулся, и открыл каталог. - Какие у нее любимые цветы?  
\- Лилии, - собеседник нахмурился на секунду и потер переносицу, - белые, кажется.  
\- Белые лилии символ чистоты и хорошо сочетаются с Астромелиями, означающими преданность, - задумавшись, изрек юноша.  
\- Вау! Да у вас действительно глубокие познания в цветах, - ахнул от удивления Хекдже.  
\- Ну, я люблю цветы, - пожал плечами Донхэ. - Это мое хобби, кстати, также в букет можно добавить ландыши, которые означают нежность.  
  
Ли не нашел, что сказать, и лишь кивнул под впечатлением. Ушел из салона он с букетом и номером Донхэ, на обороте визитки.   
  
***  
Их вторая встреча происходит, когда Хекдже звонит Донхэ с предложением встретиться в "неформальной обстановке". Донхэ не думает, что это хорошая идея, но почему-то соглашается. Наверное, из-за настойчивости Хекдже. Неформальной обстановкой оказывается какой-то бар, куда Ли приглашает его вечером после работы. Донхэ опаздывает на пятнадцать минут.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, извиняюсь за опоздание, заработался, - выпаливает на одном дыхании Донхэ, за минуту до этого буквально влетевший в бар.   
\- Все в порядке, я сам только что пришел, - зачем-то врет Хекдже.  
Донхэ плюхается на место напротив.  
\- И все же прошу прощения. Вам что-то нужно от меня?  
\- Вам? Донхэ-я, мы ведь ровесники, - фыркает со смеху Хек, - давай будем на ты.  
\- Х-хорошо.   
И Ли повторяет вопрос:  
\- Зачем ты позвал меня, Хекдже?  
\- Хотел посидеть вместе, узнать друг друга поближе, ну, знаешь, пятница, после работы? - казалось, его собеседник был немного обескуражен этим вопросом.  
\- Не приходилось, - Донхэ сконфуженно улыбается.  
\- Извини, я хотел зайти в салон, но подумал, что так будет лучше, - Хекдже улыбается в ответ. - Есть предложение для тебя.  
\- Какое? - спрашивает Хэ, потягивая через соломинку напиток, из тех, что заказал его новый приятель.   
\- У моей жены ("Уже "жены", - отметил про себя Донхэ) прекрасный сад, но сейчас почти нет времени им заниматься, - начал Хек.  
\- Я помню, - кивнул Ли, - кстати поздравляю со свадьбой.   
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил тот. - Поэтому нужен тот, кто будет смотреть за садом, и я подумал, - тут он сделал паузу, - почему это не можешь быть ты?  
\- Но я ведь флорист, а не садовник, - осадил его Хэ.  
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь, - парень отхлебнул из своего стакана. - Уверен, человек с такими познаниями в растениях справиться со всем.  
\- Ну раз вы…ты так думаешь, - исправился Донхэ, - то...почему бы и нет.  
\- Тогда - вот, - Хек написал свой адрес и номер мобильного на листке и протянул ему.   
\- Хорошо, я подъеду на днях, наверно, - собираясь уходить, сказал юноша.  
\- И, Донхэ? - Хекдже взял его за руку.  
\- Да? - поднял глаза тот.

"Давай будем друзьями?" - произнес он.

  
  
***  
С тех пор, как Донхэ стал приглядывать за садом четы Ли, они стали встречаться с Хекдже почти каждый день. Не сказать, что Донхэ был этому сильно рад, наверное, потому что в присутствии нового (и единственного?) друга, его поведение как-то не свойственно менялось, даже для самого себя. Но ему нравилось общество Хека, и он не мог не заметить некоторый интерес со стороны Ли к своей персоне. Что одновременно нравилось Хэ, но также очень его смущало. Он пытался найти объяснение ( и, может быть, причину) своим чувствам, как обычно занимаясь работой в саду, но тут его бесцеремонно прервали. Он услышал шорох и обернулся, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд.  
\- Хекдже?  
Понимая, что дал себя обнаружить, парень вышел из-за колонны.  
  
\- Сколько ты уже здесь? - посмотрел на него юноша.  
\- Достаточно, - Хекдже спустился с террасы и подошел ближе.  
\- И зачем ты наблюдаешь за мной? - его садовник склонил голову в непонимании.   
\- Я хотел бы узнать больше о тебе, Хэ, ты достаточно интересный, но… - Хек замялся, подбирая подходящее слово.  
\- Странный, - подсказал он, улыбнувшись.  
\- Да, - кивнул Хекдже  
\- Мне часто говорят об этом, - пожал тот плечами.  
\- Прости, что прервал, - сказал Ли. - Мне просто нравится наблюдать за твой работой.  
\- Спасибо, - Донхэ немного покраснел, отвернувшись. - Я смущаюсь, когда люди наблюдают за мной.  
\- И от комплиментов, видимо, тоже? - поинтересовался Хек  
\- Э-э...да, - тот покраснел еще больше, возвращаясь к работе.   
\- Это мило, - кивнул Хекдже. - Что ж, не буду мешать.   
\- Ты правда так считаешь? - спросил Хэ напоследок.   
\- Несомненно, - кинул Ли, удалившись.   
  
***  
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы сегодня переночевать у нас? - вопрос застал Донхэ врасплох, и он уставился на Хекдже, непонимающе хлопая глазами.   
\- Ты можешь остаться сегодня на ночь у нас дома, точнее, я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, - Хекдже улыбнулся.  
\- Зачем? - все еще не понимая спросил флорист. Дождаться транспорт в ночи было не трудно, он знал это, так как часто добирался домой засветло, продолжая работать в салоне. Любая другая причина не приходила в голову Донхэ.  
\- Юна сегодня вечером встречается с подругами и вернется наверняка не раньше утра, - начал Ли. Юной звали жену Хекдже. Донхэ пересекался с ней пару раз, когда она выходила в сад, чтобы помочь. Иногда, если успевала, она приносила ему обед, и вообще показалась Хэ достаточно милой женщиной, с действительно большими познаниями в цветах. Он понимал, почему его друг так её любит.   
\- Поэтому я подумал, - продолжил Хек, - что если нам провести эту ночь вместе? Мы могли бы узнать друг друга ближе и просто провести хорошо время.  
\- Ты можешь просто спросить меня, - сказал Донхэ, добавив, - то, что тебе интересно.  
\- Боюсь это надолго, потому что мне интересно всё, - парень ухмыльнулся. Хэ засмеялся, не удержавшись. Перспектива менять что-то в своих хаотично упорядоченных планах его не привлекала, но настойчивость и умение убеждать были явно сильными сторонами Хекдже. И тут он нанес завершающий удар: -Я купил бутылку хорошего вина и явно не осушу её в одиночку.  
\- Почему бы и нет, - поддался, наконец, Донхэ. Прямо сейчас он не мог придумать ни одной причины, чтобы отказать ему. Да и затея узнать Хекдже поближе не казалась ему такой уж плохой.   
  
  
Должно быть, в алкоголе Хекдже неплохо разбирался, потому что вино действительно было хорошим. Они осушили полбутылки лежали на террасе, наблюдая за ночным небом и разговаривая.   
  
\- Знаешь, я немного боюсь одиночества, - признался Хекдже. - Может, потому что в школе я всегда был тем, с кем обычно не дружат.  
\- В школе я всегда был тем странным парнем, который сидит у окна за дальней партой, таких все избегают, даже учителя. По этому я привык к одиночеству, - отхлебнув из бутылки, тихо произнес Донхэ.  
\- Вот как, - вздохнул Ли. - Я не надоедаю тебе, навязывая свою компанию, как, например, сегодня? - он протянул руку и, взяв бутылку, отхлебнул следом.  
\- Нет, что ты, - энергично замотал головой Хэ. - Ты ведь мой друг, - сказал он, и слово это странно отдалось ему где-то в районе сердца. - Просто... немного непривычно? До тебя я редко общался с кем-то так близко, и забыл- как это.  
\- Ты влюблялся когда-нибудь? - невзначай спросил Хек, отпив еще.  
\- Нет, - честно признался Донхэ. - Я читал, как это бывает, но никогда не испытывал, а в школе меня больше интересовали растения. А ты? - он повернулся к старшему.  
\- Когда-то, еще в старших классах, я встречался с парнем, но у нас не сложилось, и он ушел. С Юной я познакомился давно, но встречаться мы начали не сразу, - ответил тот.  
\- Знаешь вино и правда хорошее, - изрек Хэ, допивая остатки. Хекдже засмеялся и крепко обнял его.  
  
***  
  
На следующее утро голова Донхэ раскалывалась от выпитого алкоголя. Он не привык столько пить, да и вообще не привык, но в кои-то веки не жалел о своем решении. Хекдже он с утра не застал, должно быть, тот уже уехал на работу. За время знакомства он ни разу не интересовался кем и где тот работает, как не спрашивал этого и у его жены. Юна, к слову, была сегодня дома, и, заметив его помятое состояние, дала ему аспирин, а также предложила завтрак. От завтрака Донхэ вежливо отказался, так как боялся опоздать к открытию салона, ведь сегодня была его смена. Сославшись на то, что не голоден, он поблагодарил за все, и, растворив таблетку в стакане с водой, осушил одним глотком. Заверив девушку, что приедет через пару дней, он поспешил уехать.   
  
Похмелье отвлекало его от работы. По крайней мере Донхэ думал, что это похмелье, так как к головной боли, которая словно не думала прекращаться, прибавилось жжение в легких, будто он пробежал марафон накануне. Внезапно его грудь чем-то сдавило, он попробовал откашляться, и каково же было его удивление, когда, разжав кулак, он обнаружил в нем пару лепестков. Донхэ потер переносицу свободной рукой и в изумлении уставился на свою ладонь, он все ещё видел лепестки. Пообещав себе не пить или не работать столько больше, а то и все вместе, он выбросил их в мусорное ведро, стараясь выкинуть из головы случившееся. С работы в тот день он ушел раньше обычного.  
  
И он бы уже забыл об этом, когда через несколько дней подобное не случилось снова. Произошедшее в тот день он запомнил навсегда.   
  
Было солнечно, Донхэ как обычно работал в саду четы Ли. Сквозь открытые двери было видно счастливую пару. Он уже закончил орошать кусты роз и от нечего делать наблюдал за ними. Когда Хекдже обнял свою жену, Донхэ стало тяжело дышать, будто его легкие сжали в тиски. Они засмеялись над чем-то, и Хекдже притянув к себе, поцеловал её. Ли почувствовал сильный толчок и схватился за первый попавшийся предмет, чтобы не упасть. Горло чем-то забило, кашляя, он склонился. Изо рта выпало несколько крупных лепестков. Парень поднял их, изумленно рассматривая. Те же самые, что и в первый раз. Донхэ вдруг понял, что держит в руках лепестки красной камелии. Осознание шокировало его. Красная камелия означала влюбленность. 

Он влюбился?

  
  
***  
  
Этой ночью Ли Донхэ так и не смог уснуть. Он пытался найти информацию о том, что с ним происходит, и правда заставила его ужаснуться.   
Он был болен. "Hanahaki byou" - так называлась болезнь, возникала из-за безответной любви. Лепестки медленно убивали своего владельца, забивая легкие, лишая возможности дышать. Спасение было возможно в одном случае - если субъект, к которому испытываешь чувства, ответит на них. Либо тебя полюбит кто-то другой. Для Ли не было спасения, ведь у его лучшего друга была любящая жена. Но ничего. Хэ вздохнул.

Он сохранит это в тайне от Хекдже, даже если ему придется умереть.

  
  
***  
Притворяться изо дня в день, что ничего не происходит, было непросто, особенно когда приступы участились, но Донхэ упорно делал вид, что с ним все в порядке, как бы плохо ему ни было. Хекдже пару раз спрашивал о его состоянии, но он каждый раз отшучивался.   
  
\- Хэ, я уже спрашивал, но с тобой точно все в порядке? - поинтересовался однажды Хекдже.  
\- Да, все в порядке, почему ты спрашиваешь? - улыбнулся ему Ли как можно теплее.  
\- Ты какой-то странный, даже отчужденный в последнее время, - сказал Хек. - Может... - он замялся.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты влюбился?  
\- Нет! Ни в коем случае! С чего ты так решил?! - в глазах Донхэ отразился испуг, и он замахал руками. Настолько активно, что случайно сбил со стола вазу с фиолетовой сиренью. Ваза со звоном упала на пол и разбилась.   
\- Хекдже, прости, я такой неуклюжий, я все уберу, - забормотал юноша-флорист. Он присел, пытаясь собрать осколки, но один из них глубоко впился ему в ладонь, вода под ним окрасилась в красный.   
\- Все в порядке, Хэ, я сам потом уберу это, - Хек присел рядом, потянувшись. - Дай мне осмотреть рану, - как можно спокойнее произнес он. Хэ нехотя протянул ему левую руку.   
\- Нужно достать осколок и обработать, ты подождешь, пока я схожу за аптечкой? - спросил его друг. Ли кивнул.   
Когда Хекдже вышел из кухни в поисках аптечки, Донхэ мелко затрясло. Грудь сдавило, он почувствовал, как его легкие полнятся цветами, перекрывая кислород. Он запрокинул голову назад, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая. Через пару десятков судорожных вдохов цветы забили его глотку, Донхэ начал кашлять, но, услышав шаги, прикрыл рот свободной рукой. Хекдже вошел, и, увидев его взволнованный вид, опустился напротив, потрепав за щеку.  
\- Хэ-а, не волнуйся так, эта ваза все равно мне никогда не нравилась, а осколок я сейчас выну, - он достал из аптечки бинт, антисептик и то, что было нужно. Затем приступил к обработке.   
Пальцы Хекдже были теплые и немного шершавые, и Донхэ стоило больших усилий сдержать рвотные позывы, чтобы не провалиться прямо там. Он сжал зубы крепче, рот его был полон лепестков. К счастью, Хек уже закончил бинтовать его руку, и Хэ, сдавленно поблагодарив, выбежал в сад. Хекдже пожал плечами и принялся убирать осколки. Убедившись, что его друг не видит, Донхэ содрогнулся и выплюнул на землю непомерно большую горсть лепестков. Он нагнулся, рассматривая их: цветки лопуха, лепестки красной гвоздики, календулы, чернушки. Да, может, букет из них получился и красивый, но по значению они не предвещали ничего хорошего - так же, как и кровь Ли на некоторых из них.  
Донхэ зачерпнул немного и сжал их в кулаке. Чертовы цветы! Чертовы чувства! Они убивают его! Он осел, склонив голову, и крепко обнял сам себя, из жалости к своей никчемной судьбе. Хотелось выть. Сколько себя помнил, он любил цветы и другие растения, окружая себя ими, заботясь о них, тщательно взращивая. Он дал им жизнь. Хэ обхватил голову в районе висков, запустив руки в волосы. И теперь они повсюду, даже внутри его. Вся твоя жизнь, Ли Донхэ, гребаные цветы. И эта жизнь хочет твоей смерти. Почему то, что ты любишь, убивает тебя? Порыв ветра разбросал лепестки, и в их шелесте Донхэ послышалось:

"You are alone. Nothing can save you".

  
  
***  
Спустя какое-то время состояние Донхэ сильно ухудшилось. Лицо осунулось, цвет лица стал блеклым, появились круги под глазами, которые он изрядно маскировал, также он очень похудел. Вдобавок к этому прибавилась слабость и частые головные боли из-за постоянной нехватки кислорода. Он знал, что Хекдже догадывается о чем-то, поэтому, по возможности, стал избегать тесного контакта. Но получалось не всегда.  
  
\- Донхэ! - Хекдже вцепился в его запястье, не давая увильнуть. Хэ обернулся, вопросительно посмотрев.  
\- Донхэ, скажи мне, что с тобой происходит? Мы с Юной за тебя волнуемся, - сказал тот с мольбой в голосе.  
\- Хекдже, все в порядке, правда, это просто наследственное, - выдумал на ходу Хэ.  
\- Но я же вижу, что-то не так!   
\- В это время года я всегда так выгляжу.  
\- Я же твой друг! Почему ты не можешь довериться мне? - Ли с укором посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
\- Я…я не могу, - тихо ответил Хэ, чувствуя, как в груди что-то стремительно расцветает. Он попытался высвободить руку, но Хекдже держал крепко.   
\- Почему, Хэ-а? - повторил вопрос он.  
\- Со мной все нормально, я не…я не, - начал было Донхэ, но вдруг резкий толчок прервал его.   
Он упал на колени, задыхаясь. Раскрыл рот, и оттуда хлынули лепестки. Этот приступ был сильнее, чем предыдущие. Его рвало цветами вперемешку с собственной кровью, поток был необычайно большой. Он попытался упереться руками в пол, когда вдруг осознал, что Хекдже рядом. Тот стоял и смотрел в изумлении, даже в ужасе, не в силах шелохнуться. Донхэ стал сгребать лепестки, неуклюже пытаясь запихать обратно в рот, в карманы, за шиворот, везде - куда мог. Хекдже отмер и кинулся к нему, Донхэ попытался его остановить, но внезапно его голова закружилась, и он упал без сознания.  
  
Очнувшись, Хэ понял, что лежит на кровати, в одной из комнат, совсем рядом сидел жутко обеспокоенный Хекдже. Он попытался произнести хоть что-то, но в горле настолько пересохло, что получалось только хрипеть. Он застонал. Хек взял стакан с водой с тумбочки и поднес к его губам. Донхэ жадно выпил все до последней капли.   
  
\- Хэ-а, что это было? Что происходит? Скажи мне правду? - голос Ли скакнул от волнения на последнем слове.  
\- Я не здоров. Эта болезнь возникает из-за безответной любви, медленно воздействуя на организм носителя. Мои легкие цветут, Хекдже. Я могу умереть, - тихо ответил Донхэ, понимая, что больше не может скрывать это.  
\- Но в кого? - глаза Хекдже округлились, - Неужели…в меня?   
Тот кивнул.  
\- Прости меня, Хэ, я не хотел быть причиной твоей болезни. Я не хотел делать это с тобой, - его плечи поникли.  
\- Ты не виноват, - Хэ попытался приподняться. - Только моя вина в том, что я люблю тебя. Это мой крест, мой прекрасный терновый венец, и я буду нести его, пока еще живой.   
Казалось, Хекдже сейчас заплачет, настолько приниженным он выглядел, но, собравшись с духом, он произнес:   
\- Донхэ, мне надо уехать ненадолго по работе. Дождись меня. Оставайся здесь, Юне я ничего не скажу. А когда я вернусь, мы обязательно найдем способ вылечить тебя.  
\- Хорошо, - слабо улыбнулся Донхэ, зная, что лекарства нет. 

Как не было и спасения.

  
  
***  
Находясь в отъезде, Ли много думал о том, дождется ли его Хэ, и по возвращении он понял, что не зря волновался. Его друг действительно пропал. Юна сообщила Хекдже, что тот уволился почти сразу после его отъезда, сославшись на ухудшение здоровья. Больше она его не видела. Телефон Донхэ тоже молчал.  
Коллеги из цветочного салона, тоже не знали где он. Донхэ не появлялся на рабочем месте уже около трех дней. Услышав это, Хекдже застонал:  
\- Как я его теперь найду?! Вы были моей последней надеждой.  
Видя его отчаяние, администратор робко предположила:  
\- У меня раньше был его домашний адрес, но не уверена, что Донхэ все еще живет там.  
\- Пожалуйста, найдите его для меня, - Хек посмотрел на нее с надеждой.   
Девушка кивнула, принявшись рыться в документах, и через десять минут на руках Ли был его адрес. Он коротко поблагодарил её и ушел. Сжимая в руке бумажку с адресом, Хек молился, чтобы Хэ действительно был там. Ли боялся опоздать.  
  
К превеликому счастью Хекдже адрес действительно был действующим. Под дверным звонком мелкими буквами красовались имя и фамилия Донхэ. Он позвонил. Никто не ответил. Но краем уха Хекдже уловил чей-то кашель. Он позвонил еще раз. И снова тишина.  
\- Донхэ! - закричал Хек, ударив дверь кулаком. - Донхэ, я знаю что ты здесь! Я не уйду, пока ты не откроешь! - он продолжал бить кулаками дерево, пока не услышал, как щелкнул замок. Донхэ открыл. На нем не было лица.  
\- Зачем ты… - начал он, но вместо этого закашлялся новым потоком лепестков. Хекдже, преодолев расстояние в дверной проем между ними, крепко обнял его, прижав к себе. В этот же момент слезы потекли по его щекам. Донхэ не видел его лица, но чувствовал, что тот плачет. 

"Спасибо"  
прошептал он и закрыл глаза.


End file.
